


Night Shift

by starsandgraces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa gets a visitor during a night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

Now that Scott's—technically—old enough to look after himself, Melissa finds herself picking up more and more night shifts. The extra money helps, of course, but she finds that she likes being in the hospital at night. There's an air of calm even when something goes wrong, like she has all the time in the world to fix it.

Melissa goes outside to take her break around 3am, sitting on the bench just outside the hospital and looking up at the sky while she eats her "lunch". Ever since she found out the truth about werewolves, she keeps half an eye on the phases of the moon.

Tonight it's three-quarters full and waxing.

She suddenly becomes aware that she can't hear anything. Not the usual animals rustling around in the bushes, faint voices from inside the building, or distant cars passing on the highway. Just... silence.

"Melissa."

Her heart pounds in her chest and she gasps, jerking away from the voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Peter Hale says. He looks the same as the time he took her out on a date and her heart jumps for a different reason.

"I know what you are," Melissa says, trying to keep her voice steady. Her purse is sitting in her locker with her pepper spray, and she's an idiot for thinking she was safe here. She doesn't know if pepper spray even works on werewolves. "Scott told me everything, all about you."

He holds up his hands. "I didn't come to hurt you. I just wanted to talk."

"This is a really bad time," she says. "I'm working."

"I never wanted to hurt your son," Peter says, like she hasn't spoken. He raises one hand to her cheek, and she ducks away.

"If you never wanted to hurt him, you wouldn't have done what you did." Her voice wavers and she clears her throat. "Scott—"

"I was lonely. You know how it is to be lonely."

Melissa does know. _He took advantage of your loneliness_ , a faint thought reminds her before it slips away under other, stronger thoughts. It's like Peter silences everything.

He's close to her now. "I can smell that you want me," he murmurs. His eyes are dark and Melissa does want him, in this stupid moment. She's not scared any more—or not scared _right now_ —even though she should be, even as he leans in and brushes his lips against hers. Her body reacts the way it shouldn't, knowing who this man is and what he's done. She welcomes the kiss.

Melissa's nerve breaks and she bolts. The sounds of life slowly return as she hurries back to the nurses station, like the night itself was afraid of Peter.


End file.
